I'm here with You
by MidoriPanda
Summary: ShinoxHina during Sound Five and Sasuke's Escape from Konoha, Shino arrives from his mission and comforts Hinata, no matter how much it hurts him. Shino's POV.


**_A/N: I will like to tell, this is my second fan fiction I write in English. I wasn't intending to do this one, but it just came. So here I am, writing another ShinoxHina, because the other ones I'm writing about them got me stuck._**_** This is a story on Shino's POV that happens in the time when Team Shikamaru goes after the Sound Five and Sasuke.**_

* * *

**+.+"_I'm here with you_"+.+**

I was just coming back for this mission with my father as I noticed something: Konoha was too silent. Don't get me wrong, you should already know me, I like silence, but it wasn't normal. I tough at least that dog boy and Hinata would be at the main gate waiting for me, or something, but the only thing I saw was a crying Haruno Sakura.

It's not that I liked the girl or something, but it's not usual to see this girl crying THAT badly, so, when my father went away after telling me he was going to report with the Fifth, I got the chance to talk to her.

-Sakura-Chan…

The pink haired girl turned around and looked at me with her bright aqua orbs, and in the blink of an eye, she was hugging me.

I just stood there in shock, not knowing how to react.

Sakura was sobbing in my shoulder and had her arms wrapped around my waist. I tried to let go, but she was basically clinging to my jacket.

-Sa-Sakura-Chan… you're hurting me…

Now, she was strangling me. She let me go and looked down to the ground, then drove her hands directly to her eyes and started crying even louder.

-I'm sorry… it's just… just… I… of course you don't know what's up yet, you had just arrived to the village…

-What happened?

-They're gone since yesterday. They're all gone.

-What do you mean with gone?

-I… I wish they come back… I wish I had gone with them…

Ok, Sakura was really annoying me now. She had just put me on my nerves and I wasn't in the mood. Come on, I had just arrived from my mission, I was tired and the only thing I didn't want to hear were bad news, but apparently THOSE were the only thing around. What does that "They're all gone" meant? I know Sakura was not dumb at all, but she was useless when she was in that state of frighten and sadness.

Then I realized that MAYBE Sakura and I were the only genins left, so I started to worry too. Maybe that was the reason why everything was too silent.

-Sakura-Chan, I have to go now… and I hope you… well… get better soon.

I was not fond in comforting people, but I have this special kind of teammate that forced me to learn to have some tact with girls. Hinata is not weak, but she doesn't realize how strong she is. She's always comparing to Neji or Hanabi, or even with Kiba and me, and it was annoying at first, but she was so desperate that we knew that she won't make it alone, so we always had to cheer her up.

I went away from there the fast as my legs let me, and ran into the Inuzuka compound. Hana was there with her three dogs, and the big black one that belong to her mom.

-Hi, Shino-kun, back already from your mission?

-Yeah… where's Kiba?

-Oh…- she said a little angry at me for being so impolite, but I had neither time nor any interest in talking with her. - He went on a mission yesterday and hasn't come back yet.

-Is… Is Hinata with him?

-I really don't know. I know Neji went on the mission because I hear Kiba said that the Hyuuga boy was going too.

-Ok… well, thank you anyway, Hana-san.

I started to run again, more worried than before going to Kiba's house. The Hyuuga manor was not far from his house, so I reached there in less than five minutes. I had been there several times, but it always gave me shivers even to knock at the door. Even so, I did it, and for my surprise, it was her father who opened the main gate, not one of his servants or maids. His milky eyes didn't look at all like Hinata's. His were cold and had a lack of kindness on them.

As I had already told, I like silence. My house is always in silence. Even if all the family is in there, if we have guests or friends at home, it's always silent. In this manor was exactly the same, but the silence was horribly different. It was deep, hard to break and cold… just as the head of the clan.

-Aburame-Kun, long time without seeing you.

-Uh… Hyuuga-sama, is Hinata-Chan at home?

-No… she's not returned home since morning. She said she was going training… like if that will work for her.- he said with this cold horrid tone in his voice.- actually she told me she was going to be training with you, boy.

-But I was on a mission… why did she tell you that?

-That girl, again… she might have gone to try to help her cousin in the mission he is, he's making team with your friend, the Inuzuka boy. Anyway, she won't help much, is an A-rank mission against sound ninja.

-What?!-Oh, God, finally the bug man is getting freaked out.

-Yes, Tsunade-sama sent Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and your friend on this mission. I think this kid, Rock Lee, the one with the eyebrows… you know… is adding up in some hours… I really wish they come back, it's a difficult mission, and I'm really hoping my daughter didn't make anything stupid and follow them, or she's going to get killed.

It was not that Hiashi really cared for Hinata. He didn't want the heiress of his clan to die… well, not yet; he had to wait until the other little monster, most known as Hyuuga Hanabi was already over eighteen years. That will make his favorite daughter the heiress.

-Do you mind if I search for her?

-No, just be sure her body returns complete at the house. And she should already know her mom, aunt and I are going on a mission in some minutes… oh, well, I wished se was here to at least say goodbye. If that's all, boy, please go and search for her.

He closed the door with a slam, but I had already started to run. First, I checked around the village. I knew she was not weak and was one of the bravest people I'd ever known, but she was so self-conscious about herself and her strength that I tough she possibly didn't follow the guys.

I ran all over the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, without being able to find the Hyuuga girl. I sent some of my little friends to search for me, but they also had no luck. I was really worried, maybe she had gone with them, and I had been loosing my time searching for her around Konoha.

It started to rain, and I was just wondering where she was. I passed by the Yamanaka's flower shop, and Ino was at the door, looking worried at the direction the village's gates were.

-Oh, Hi, Shino…- she told me as I passed by. She was the second of the girls in our generation that I saw, making me feel a bit more secure about Hinata, that she might be around the village, and I hadn't had the luck to find her yet.

-Hi…

-I think you were the only one who… who stayed.

I looked at her, not knowing what to say.

-Ino, have you seen Hinata today? I mean, the training grounds are around here, didn't you saw her?

-Oh, you're searching for Hina-Chan? - She gave one of those typical suggestive looks.

-I'm just worried about her.

-Never mind. She didn't run off looking for the others. She was training with TenTen, both of them passed around in the morning. Tough, I think Hinata stayed a little bit more than the other. TenTen was walking alone like an hour ago, and Hinata has not passed by. Maybe she's still in there.

She smiled at me, and again, I did not know how to respond. I almost smiled, but anyway, she would have never noticed if I had.

So, after telling goodbye to the blonde, I kept walking and went straight to the training grounds. The rain was falling even wilder, and the wind was blowing strong.

But I didn't mind at all, as long as I could find my little teammate safe and alive.

It may seem I have feelings for the girl. Well, I do not. I only think she's not ugly, actually, I think she's the most pretty out of our generation, above Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Temari, if we count her too.

Yes, I love her and I'll die for her, because she's my teammate, and I know what friendship is thanks to her and Kiba. But I do not love her as something more than a sister. I know she loves Naruto. I cannot interfere between her and her dreams, so I always prefer to watch her and not letting her to know anything. You may think, _'Man, you had just said you love her but you're afraid to tell her because of the dumbstruck blonde'_, but you're wrong. I only like her as my best friend and as a sister. I will die if I ever realized I really liked her as something else.

I arrived at the training grounds where we, the formally known team eight, became genins. I thought that if she was staying in some training grounds, it will be this one, since we liked to train here a lot, and surely she would have dragged TenTen with her.

I looked around as I stood in the green wet grass, but she was nowhere to be found. I looked beneath the rocks and behind the logs, but there was no Hinata. I even tried to search in my secret part of the woods, but knowing that place, she would have got killed by the enormous amount of insects that protected the entrance. And that sent a shiver down my spine.

I started to search more desperately, even passed around at the other grounds, but she wasn't in there. I returned to our training spot, and stood in there, in the plain center of the field, letting the raindrops fall into mi face as I looked up at the grey clouds. I wish only the wind carried her whines and her little sad voice, so I could reach the Hyuuga.

It seemed _Kami_ was with me this time. I heard a sob and a shy whine again. I searched for the sound source, and I found the little blue haired kunoichi sitting against a trunk. She was hugging her legs and her pretty face was hiding between her knees. I walked over there and kneeled down to see her.

-Hinata…

Her sad eyes looked up at me, fortunately having my shades on my face to work as a barrier between our gazes. I hate my eyes; they are so damn expressive and sensitive. If I were not glaring at her, I'd love to remove the glasses, since light was not dangerous in that moment being covered by the rain clouds. But anyway, I think these eyes of mine will reveal her many things I never let people know.

-W-what are you d-doing here, Shino-Kun?

She usually never stuttered while talking to me, only if that stupid blond was around or it was danger and I had to pressure her.

-I just came back.

-I s-see…

-Hinata… can you please tell me what's going on? Nobody can give me an explanation without starting to cry or changing the subject.

-Oh… sure. Well… Sasuke ran out with Orochimaru's minions two nights ago.- Her stuttering has stopped now, what makes me a bit happy, knowing at least she trusts me.- Tsunade-sama sent Shikamaru-Kun, Chouji-Kun, Neji-niisan, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-Chan and Naruto-kun on the mission, I heard Lee-san went too in the afternoon to help, TenTen-Chan told me. If the things get more complicated she will sent the Sand Siblings, who are here to do some treats of peace with the village. She ordered us four to stay in the village and to try to calm down. Sakura is mainly worried for Sasuke, since she was the one who saw him last, and for Naruto-kun. - That bitter sound in her shy voice makes my heart to tear apart. She's really worried for him… - Ino for her two teammates and for Sasuke, too. And TenTen is worried about Neji-niisan and now Lee-Kun. And I'm…-

She keeps silent as I watch her head lowering again, the rain falling harder now. We were in the middle of a storm beneath a tree. It would have been romantic if she had someone else in her mind… not that blonde bastard that makes me get really, really pissed off.

I don't know what to tell her. She's still crying, but I want to look to those white eyes, no matter how sad they are.

I took her delicate chin on my hands and make her look up at me.

-I'm alone. I have no one in Konoha and I'm really worried.

Ok, that has just broken my heart. Was I invisible or something? I think at least she cared a bit about me. Now I see how wrong I am. But I will never tell her this; it will only make her sadder. I'll just remain silent as always, and hear her talk about how much she missed everyone. I'll be here forever to listen to her until she feels better, no matter how much that might hurt me.

-Kiba-kun and Akamaru… he's my best friend and Akamaru is just the most beautiful animal and companion I had ever had…- She considers even the dog more important that me… but I'll still listening.- Neji-niisan, he's after all my family.- The destiny freak hates her, and she's worried about him more than she'll ever be for me. But I listen patiently- Well, Chouji, Shikamaru and Lee are my friends, tough I don't talk lots to them…- You barely know them, and you consider to miss them more than you'll miss me… but I'm listening.- My father, mom and aunt are on a mission since this afternoon. I think they should have left by now…- They don't even recognize your power, my butterfly. Hiashi is only waiting to see your corpse when I get back… but I'm here, listening to your pain.- Sasuke, I don't like him at all, and I had never talked to him, but he's a comrade and he's important… he's….- Even the Emo bastard… but I'm still here. And we're about to reach THAT disturbing point. - He's important to Naruto-kun…-here we are…

She threw herself to my arms and hugged me with all her strength, and started to cry out loud, mostly like Sakura had done before. But it was alright, because this was not Sakura, this was my little butterfly, Hinata.

-Shino-Kun, he's out in there, they all can die, but I only care about him, and what may happen to him. If something happens to him, if… if he dies, I'd never been able to tell him I loved him with all my heart.

Women… all are the same. They love somebody blindly and never actually notice when someone else loves them with all his heart. And here I am consoling her with small pats and hugging her tight against my body.

-You're not alone…- I tell her at her ear, without even realizing what I was about to say. –Shino-Kun?

- I'm here with you. - And I don't really mind if you even like me as a friend, teammate, comrade or lover.

She smiles shyly and hugs me tighter.

-I know. Thank you…

I caress one lock of her raven dark hair and I put it behind her ear. Oh, good Lord, she looks so pretty when she smiles and her eyes are not crying anymore. The sun has started to shine again, and the rain has finally stopped to fall. She knows I'm smiling, and I'm just in front of her, without even touching her, tough I'd love to kiss her right now. Its just I can take my eyes off of hers.

-I think I should get home…

-Want me to take you?

-No, you have done already much for me. Thank you so much, Shino-kun.

She stands up after giving me a small kiss in the corner of my mouth, most intending it to be on the cheek. I blush a little as I watch her go and I touch the place her lips had made contact.

And now I had realized two things:

One, I'm the only stupid male genin that was left out. And I'm going to kill Kiba for that. I need to do it, and he's the perfect dog for that.

And two, I think I'm ready to die now. As I told 'I would die if I ever realized I really liked her as something else.' I realized I really loved her.


End file.
